1. Field
The following description relates to an antenna device, and an electronic component including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the continuous development of wireless communications technology, a number of users desiring to stream various contents in real time, such as video contents, has increased.
Consequently, technologies for ultra high speed data transmissions and mass data transmissions have been under continuous development, and in particular, the development of antennas capable of transmitting large amounts of data.
Additionally, a near field communications (NFC) technology is widely used in portable terminals, so as to enable communications between the portable terminals, such as data exchanges, and personal authentication. As used herein, NFC refers to a non-contact type near field communications module utilizing a frequency band of about 13.56 megahertz (MHz), and in order to use a radio signal within the above-mentioned frequency band, a separate antenna may be needed.
An NFC antenna, according to related art, generally uses a loop pattern and is formed in a planar shape so as to be mounted in a battery or on a cover of the portable terminal.
However, in a loop-type NFC antenna according to related art, in order to increase radiation efficiency of the antenna, the loop pattern forming the antenna must also increase to extend a total area of the NFC antenna. Therefore, there may not be sufficient space for the mounting of the antenna in the battery or on the cover of the portable terminal.